Brinstar
|0=HeeJun184 |1=NeoKamek |2=MackX |3=BSB}}Brinstar.png |Caption= |0=Samus Aran traverses through the corridors of Brinstar on HeeJun184's Metroid - Start Area |1=The fully grown baby Metroid continues on its quest for food on NeoKamek's Planet Zebes: Brinstar |2=Samus Aran comes across what appears to be a Zebesian (but is actually a Scizor) on MackX's SmetroidBrinstar |3=Yoshi gets launched by Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch on BaganSmashBros' Brinstar}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=HeeJun184's version NeoKamek's version MackX's version Dfalcon's version Agnibyte's version is currently offline BaganSmashBros' version}} Brinstar is a prominent location in the Metroid series that mostly appears in the 2D games, though a stage with the title of Brinstar has made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Being the starting location in the the original Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission and the first major area visited in Super Metroid, Brinstar is one of the least dangerous areas of Zebes, as the enemies here aren't particular strong, though the area would still be treacherous to anyone who ventures into it ill-equipped to deal with the numerous hazards. In M.U.G.E.N, Brinstar has been made into a stage by various creators; NeoKamek and MackX's versions use sprites ripped from Super Metroid, HeeJun184 and Agnibyte's versions uses sprites ripped from the original NES Metroid, Dfalcon's version uses some sprites ripped from Metroid: Zero Mission, and BaganSmashBros' version uses assets taken from the Brinstar stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee. HeeJun184's version HeeJun184's Metroid - Start Area uses sprites of room where Samus starts her infiltration of Zebes taken from the original Metroid for the NES/Famicom, albeit without any of the Zoomer or Skree enemies that one would normally expect to encounter in the room; the lack of enemies leaves the sole animated elements as the two statues on top of the two pillars to the left of the stage's starting position, which have the internal parts of the statues pulsate red, despite them not being animated in the source game. Like in the source game, there is a single blue door to the far right of the stage, though the part of the room with the Morph Ball is not included in the sprites, so characters will hit the leftmost horizontal boundary at the point just before the Morph Ball would be viewable. The stage has no vertical camera movement, so characters that have multiple air jumps or a Super Jump will vanish off the top of the screen should they go high enough. 'Videos' NeoKamek's version Using sprites of one of the rooms in Upper Brinstar taken from Super Metroid, NeoKamek's version of the stage has the room in the background while combatants fight on a platform in the foreground that uses its tileset. The stage has many features, such as what appears to be confetti raining down on the battlefield at the start of each round that only lasts for a few seconds, as well as several enemies that go about their regular business, such as a Reo that flies around the stage in an M-shaped formation and the Zebs that rise out the pipe and alternate in flying either left or right. Vertical headroom is not an issue with this stage, as the relatively high boundary allows for high altitude battles before a character disappears off the top of the screen, though the stage's deltas give off the impression that vertical movement is being restricted once a character reaches a particular altitude; going up high enough with a character with such capabilities reveals an additional two Reos that move in an inverted V-shaped formation at different speeds and two blast doors, a blue one on the very left of the stage and an orange one on the very right. 'Gallery' NeoKamekBrinstarimg.png|The blue door on the left at the top of the stage and the two Reos NeoKamekBrinstarimg2.png|The orange door on the right at the top of the stage 'Videos' MUGEN - Fat Albert vs. Homer and Peter MackX's version MackX's version of Brinstar uses sprites of a room in Lower Brinstar ripped directly from Super Metroid, though that particular room was a vertical corridor rather than a horizontal one and as such, there is no horizontal camera movement whatsoever; despite the fact that the room is a vertical corridor, there is also no vertical camera movement, which leaves the stage feeling relatively cramped. The stage doesn't have many notable features outside of a single blue door on the left hand side and a single animated element in the pulsating purple mass that can be seen in the background. 'Videos' Dfalcon's version Dfalcon's stage mostly uses sprites ripped directly from the statue room in Metroid: Zero Mission that leads on to Tourian, but throws a few custom sprites into the mix alongside what appears to be a heavily scaled down version of the Metroid artwork from the original Metroid Prime. The stage has a constantly moving background that gives off the impression that the stage floor is actually the moving element, within this background are three Metroids that repeatedly travel to the right at differing speeds, though noticeable oddities with two of those Metroids are that one is light blue in colour and the other is an incongruous pink colour; as well as there being a red door on either side of the stage, the eyes of the Kraid and Ridley statues will occasionally spring to life and alternate between glowing red and yellow, with this effect lasting for roughly two seconds. Despite the stage not being very tall and the camera scrolling vertically with any vertical movement of a character, there is still just enough headroom to allow for a character using a standard Super Jump to still be visible on screen, which comes about as a result of the camera's slow vertical scrolling speed. 'Gallery' DfalconBrinstarimg.png|The red door on the stage's left side and the pink Metroid DfalconBrinstarimg2.png|The red door on the stage's right side and the light blue Metroid, alongside the standard coloured Metroid 'Videos' BaganSmashBros' version While BaganSmashBros' version uses assets of the Brinstar stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee, the stage itself is dissimilar in appearance to its incarnation in said game, as it only uses the upper left platform for the stage floor rather than using the main segment. A Chozo statue can be seen sitting behind the combatants with a pulsating glow protruding from its eye and some form of energy emanating from the palms of its hands, while what would appear to be Skree continuously fly by the combatants in the foreground starting from the left side of the stage and going towards the right side, those because these Skree are somewhat large, they can obstruct the view of the combatants for a split second. Characters using a Super Jump will mostly stay visible on screen thanks to the stage's camera zoom, though the camera won't start zooming out until a character nears the top of the screen. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages